


Cortinas Vermelhas

by Jaytbirdie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Lian Harper
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaytbirdie/pseuds/Jaytbirdie
Summary: As lembranças de um dia ensolarado acabam sendo dolorosas de mais para Jason, e se ele tivesse o poder, mudaria completamente o que aconteceu.





	Cortinas Vermelhas

**Author's Note:**

> Estava a dias com uma vontade enorme de escrever jayroy, e não vinha ideia. Hoje, assistindo um clipe de Skam France veio. Baseado nesse serie maravilhosa, fiz minha historia nascer. :] . Alerta de morte de personagem principal e Spoiler de HIC E Rhato,

Jason amava chuva, talvez por ter nascido em Gotham e por ter se acostumado com o clima, ou talvez porque dias de sol traziam lembranças felizes, porém dolorosas. Ele nunca compartilhou isso com ninguém, apenas com uma pessoa. Pode ser que soubessem, eles nunca esconderam, mas nunca falaram a verdade. Ele tinha absoluta certeza que Bruce sabia, pois apesar da briga, foi ele que veio contar o ocorrido no Santuário. E doeu, como doeu!

Eles tinham ficado um tempo separados, mas Jason agradeceu o destino ( apesar de ter apanhado) de ter colocado o Roy no caminho dele novamente, e eles tinham uma promessa, era ir pra tratamento e ele voltaria. O último dia que eles ficaram juntos, fazia sol, Jason não recorda o horário, mas lembra dos dois na cama, trocando beijos, depois de um missão e uma noite cheia de troca de carinhos e assim Roy sussurrou.

-Sonhei com nosso futuro- Jason sorriu entre os beijos.

-Ah É? Como era..?- Jason lembra até hoje do sorriso iluminado que o Roy deu.

-Estávamos em uma praia, e tínhamos uma filha, Lian, Lian Harper. Ela era linda Jaybird! Nos três brincávamos na areia, fazíamos de tudo, não tínhamos que se preocupar com nada, pois ali naquele momento tínhamos tudo. Parecia tão real. - Jason observou como Roy estava emocionado, e assim passou delicadamente o polegar pela bochecha do amado, quase como se tivesse contando todas as sardas presente naquele lugar.

-Parece um plano maravilhoso. Quem sabe um dia? Vai que é alguém dizendo que é isso nosso futuro? Ou que talvez seja uma confusão cósmica, e você sonhou uma lembrança de um Roy de outro universo? - Roy puxou Jason pra perto dando risada.

-Você realmente acredita que pode ter sido então um Roy de outro universo me mandando um recado que eu deveria ficar com você?

-Se ele for inteligente, certeza que mandaria…- Fez uma pequena provocação para o Ruivo que arregalou os olhos sorrindo. E com isso puxou pra mais um beijo.

-Ah, então você conhece os outro Roys?- Jason estava no pescoço, ele lembrou de não estar acreditando que Roy queria falar em uma hora como essa, mas entrou na brincadeira.

-Conheço! O Roy da terra 17 é um baterista de uma banda bem famosa. Tem a terra 89, tem 3 Roys, um possui uma empresa de segurança, e os outros dois trabalham pra ele. E secretamente Dick tem uma queda pelo dono. - Roy caiu na gargalhada.

-Sério que estamos nessa posição e você lembra do Dick? Você sabe que ficamos apenas uma vez, em um jogo ou jantar, super bobo.

-Mas eu estava falando do Roy da terra 89. - Disse Jason provocando.

-E onde estaria o Jason da Terra 89.?- Perguntou Roy, mexendo no cabelo de Jason.

-Ele ainda não encontrou o Roy, mas vai encontrar. Jason e Roy sempre acabam se encontram, em qualquer universo. Talvez existe agora um Jason e um Roy, em um quarto, nesse mesmo lugar, falando besteiras, porém com cortinas diferentes. - O Ruivo deu um sorriso caloroso e puxou o moreno para deitar em seu peito. Passando a mão levemente em suas costas.

-Então talvez seriam cortinas vermelhas, e não essas brancas sem graças. 

-Vermelho? Não é meio brega?

-Mas é a nossa cor, Jaybird!. - Jason sentiu o humor de Roy mudar, e com isso olhou para o amigo esperando alguma resposta. - Se eu te disser que eu queria ficar aqui pra sempre, você faria um discurso sobre dizendo que eu tenho que ir...ou deixaria eu ficar?

Jason sente um pouco de raiva daquela pergunta, pois poderia ter dito que queria o Roy com ele, mas não foi isso que ele fez. Ele mandou o Roy ir, mas pra não se preocupar, que em algum universo paralelo ambos ficariam juntos pra sempre, mas pra eles agora não era o momento certo, que por enquanto eles eram melhores como amigos, mas no futuro talvez. Ele machucou Roy, ele sentiu isso, assim como ele fez no passado, mas em seus pensamentos era o única maneira de seu amado ruivo conseguir ajuda. Agora ele sente raiva do destino, raiva dessa complexidade que envolve o universo, raiva de suas palavras e raiva de suas lembranças dolorosas.


End file.
